


Whippin'

by honeyandspice



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Mutual Pining, fuckboys can pine too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyandspice/pseuds/honeyandspice
Summary: In which two fuckboys fall in love.





	Whippin'

“So I may or may not have fucked up.”

 

“What did you do now?” Jisung sighed and turned back to look at Daniel. The taller man scratched his neck, his plump cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. “Hyung, I think I fell in love,” he said. “Oh, really now?” Jisung rolled his eyes, he turned his attention back to the magazine in his hands.

 

Here’s the thing, Daniel is that kind of guy. You know, one of those dudes who look good and know they look good. Snapbacks, hoodies, and yeezys. Laughs the loudest and smiles all the time. One of those bros who slap people’s back when he laughs. Who would bump shoulders with you as a greeting. And he’s never single. Like, ever. Since the first time Jisung knew him, the guy is always with someone. Boys, girls, anyone with a pretty face and a good sense of humor.

 

“Hyung! I’m serious!” Daniel whined. He rushed to sit on the couch right next to Jisung. He then grabbed the closest throw pillow and hugged it close to his chest. “He’s so gorgeous and cute and amazing and everything. And he smells so good too!” he gushed out into the pillow. “Yeah, yeah. Does he wear a shining armor and rides a white horse too?” Jisung mumbled absentmindedly.

 

Daniel pouted and threw the pillow in his hands at Jisung’s head. “Hey!” the older guy threw the pillow back, hissing at Daniel. “Pay attention to me!” Daniel whined. “Why are you so whiny today?! Geez, fine! Tell me about this gorgeous, cute, amazing guy who also smells good!” Jisung said, throwing his magazine at Daniel.

 

“So I went to Jaehwan’s department, right. Because he owed me 5,000 won and I’m a broke ass student who needs his lunch! And Jaehwan was chatting with Minhyun-hyung, mumbling and blushing because he has a crush the size of Africa, but that’s not my point, I know,” Daniel put up his hands when Jisung looked ready to throw a pillow at his head.

 

“So Minhyun-hyung was with this guy, a tall and gorgeous guy, and he smelled so _so_ good! Like those expensive high-end perfume you wanted to buy! And I just, urgh, hyung I’m in love,” he said, he managed to grab one of Jisung’s hands and squished it tight. “You’re such a shallow person, oh God. Do you even know his name? Did you ask for his number or anything?” Jisung asked while wincing and pulled back his hand. Then the younger man shook his head, pouting like it’s Jisung’s fault. “No, I was too distracted by the constellation on his face,” he said.

 

“Wha- Great. And now you decide to come to me to gush about him. Then what? Pine over him like a love-sick fool?” Jisung snorted. “Constellation on his face? What does that even mean?” he sneered. “He has these pretty moles on his cheek, okay? Stop laughing! Hyung!” Daniel whined while Jisung proceed to laugh. “Fuck you,” the younger guy stood up to get back to his room and sulk. “Oh hey no! Wait! Moles on his cheek?” Jisung stopped laughing and grabbed Daniel’s hand.

 

Daniel nodded, still pouting while giving Jisung the side eye. The older guy reached into his pocket to take his phone. He scrolled the screen a few times before showing his phone to Daniel. “By any chance, was it this guy?”

 

________________________________________

 

“Minhyun. I think I fell in love,” Seongwoo said right after they left his bestfriend’s crush’ department.

 

“Oh, really now?”

 


End file.
